dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi vs Mercury Black
Waluigi vs Mercury Black is Peep4Life's two hundred and eighty-seventh DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 2! Super Mario vs RWBY! These two ain't skipping leg day. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Mercury was in the back streets of the Kingdom of Mushrooms. Cinder had ordered him there to steal a power up from a secret stash. There was one problem. Mercury's guide was a bumbling idiot called Waluigi, who had just tripped over and triggered the alarms. The pair barely escaped with their loot but as Mercury grabbed his Scroll to inform Cinder of the news, a whip lashed over his shoulder and dropped the device. "Right, I've had enough." Mercury stated. "Let's go, lanky!" he cried, going for a flying kick. Here we go! ''' Waluigi yelped, flipping back to evade the shot. But Mercury was happy to battle at range. He kicked several shots of dust at Waluigi, who rushed off to a side. "WAAAAAHHHH!" he cried, grabbing the nearest item block. A Bob-omb appeared from the block and Waluigi hurled it at Mercury, blowing the assassin back. Waluigi then approached with a golf club, thwacking the weapon over Mercury's ribs. Black raised his legs, using the prosthetic material to nullify the damage from the sports gear. He then shot back at Waluigi, knocking the anti hero off the side of the roof. Waluigi used his Whirl-Luigi technique and returned just as Merc delivered a flying buzz saw kick. Mercury then delivered a thrusting kick into the chest, which put Waluigi on the deck. The purple anti hero kipped up and ran around Mercury, using Wall-Luigi to block. Mercury's frustration built as he kicked against the wall, but he couldn't break through. And then Waluigi delivered a swift kick of his own, tagging Mercury on the shoulder. Mercury staggered forwards, and Waluigi dropped a Green Shell, with the intent of knocking Mercury over the roof. Mercury spun around on his sole, and lifted his other foot to punt Waluigi against the chimney. Waluigi crunched hard, and the Green Shell came rebounding towards him too! Waluigi dived, but right into a raised knee from Mercury. The assassin knocked several teeth from Waluigi's jaw which stunned the anti hero. Merc then wrapped his legs around Waluigi and delivered a shot from his boots, using the recoil to slam Waluigi head first on the ground. Waluigi summoned Whirl-Luigi again, whisking Mercury away and throwing Black into a neighbouring roof. Waluigi made the leap to pursue, but Mercury planted him with a dropkick. He then shot a wave of dust rounds onto Waluigi, pinning him against the wall. Mercury smirked, and then delivered a flying scissor kick, which knocked Waluigi into the alley. Merc landed right next to him, and kicked the Bob-omb right out of Waluigi's hand. The explosion blasted Waluigi into the air, and Mercury planted a double stomp on his chest. Waluigi's body was blown apart on impact, and Mercury dusted himself off. "Thanks for the help. But I'll be taking things from here." Mercury sneered, making an escape to the rooftops once more. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Mercury Black! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Strength themed battles Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights